Catch The Train!
by uniquegals
Summary: Tak ada yang lebih buruk daripada tertinggal kereta. Dan Byun Baekhyun, harus rela menunggu di platform stasiun di tengah malam; bersama dengan pemuda yang tak diharapkannya.\—ciuman itu terasa begitu cepat, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari jika keretanya sudah berangkat sedari tadi. Chanyeol menyeringai licik, "Sepertinya keretamu meninggalkanmu lagi." [Chanbaek/Baekyeol]


**.**

**Catch The Train**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_ characters not mine_.

**Pair :** Chanyeol/Baekhyun

**Length :** _One-shot._

**Genre :**_ Romance. Fluff._

**Warning :** _Yaoi. OOC. Random. Rushed plot._

.

* * *

**.**

_"—Real love is an expression of internal productivity _

_and includes caring, respect, responsibility and knowledge—"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Tungguuuuu! Jangan pergi!"

Suara teriakan penuh akan keputusasaan itu menggema melalui dinding-dinding penyangga stasiun. Menghunus udara malam nan sunyi yang mendesir permukaan kulit . Sesosok pemuda terlihat berdiri di tengah _platform_ stasiun dengan satu tangan terulur ke depan. Jemarinya saling bergerak seakan mencoba menggapai-gapai partikel udara tak kasat mata di depannya.

"Ku mohon… jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Pemuda itu ambruk ke tanah yang dingin dengan kedua lutut menyangga tubuhnya yang lemas. Kulitnya memucat dan tubuhnya mulai agak gemetar. Kedua sudut matanya mulai tergenangi oleh bulir-bulir transparan air mata.

Iris matanya yang berwarna cokelat madu menatap sendu ke arah badan lokomotif kereta yang kini semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya—

—_tunggu. _

_._

Kereta?

.

Jadi si pemuda itu menangisi kepergian sebuah… _kereta?_

.

Oh ayolah, kalian tidak sedang mengharapkan sebuah adegan drama korea tentang seorang pemuda yang menangisi kepergian kekasihnya, bukan?

_Nope. _

_Ani._

**Tidak.**

Not gonna happen. 

Hal itu tidak akan berlaku bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Karena menurutnya, hidupnya sudah lebih dramatis dari sekedar drama korea di televisi yang rajin ia tonton di malam hari.

.

Selain itu, ia memang tidak mempunyai kekasih.

.

_Emm, yeah_.

.

_Well,_ kembali ke topik awal. Baekhyun akui, ia memang _sedikit _hiperbolis—oke, mungkin tidak hanya sedikit—tapi **sangat **hiperbolis. _Hei_, jangan salahkan ia. Ia hanya lelah dan suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Entah kenapa sejak seharian ini kesialan seakan selalu membuntutinya.

Demi Tuhan, apakah salah jika ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari kota terkutuk ini dan pulang ke apartemennya yang nyaman—berbaring di atas kasurnya yang empuk dan bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya dengan secangkir cokelat panas di tangan?

Sama sekali tidak.

Tapi sepertinya dunia memang membenci eksistensinya. _See?_ Hingga sekarang ia harus tertinggal kereta, dan itu berarti ia harus rela menunggu kereta yang selanjutnya—_and sure,_ hal itu membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi agar penderitaannya hari ini bisa segera berakhir. _How great._

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras ke udara. Masih dengan posisi berlutut, kepalanya didongakkan ke atas. Kedua manik matanya bergerak memindai jadwal keberangkatan yang tertera di sebuah bidang papan di depannya. Bibirnya memproduksi suara mirip desisan ketika menyadari bahwa keretanya baru akan tiba satu jam lagi.

Dengan gerutuan kecil, ia bangkit berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dan berjalan terhuyung ke salah satu kursi tunggu yang tertata di sudut stasiun. Tak ada seorang pun yang menempati deretan kursi tunggu itu, tampak kosong dan lenggang—serupa dengan keadaan stasiun saat ini.

_Well,_ tentu saja. Apa yang kau harapkan? Lagipula hari sudah hampir menjelang tengah malam. Selain petugas yang berjaga disana, Baekhyun tak melihat ada calon penumpang lain selain dirinya.

_Yeah,_ setidaknya Baekhyun merasa begitu beruntung dan berterima kasih tidak ada yang melihat aksi memalukannya tadi.

Menghela nafas lagi, Baekhyun beralih menjumput ponsel dari saku jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya. Jemarinya yang lentik mulai menari-nari diatas _keypad_ perangkat _portable_ itu. Bermaksud menelantarkan waktu, ia mulai membuka-buka pesan yang masuk ke _inbox_-nya dengan sorot mata tanpa minat. Ia sudah membacanya tadi pagi. Kebanyakan dari mereka berasal dari sanak keluarganya yang berujar '_semoga-berhasil-bla-bla-bla_' tentang _job interview_ yang dijalaninya hari ini.

Tiba-tiba ponsel ditangannya bergetar. Layarnya yang berkedip-kedip menerakan tulisan _"incoming call"_. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, ia membawa ponselnya ke telinga.

"Halo, Umma."

"Baekhyun-_ah_! Bagaimana wawancaramu tadi? Apakah sukses? Aku berharap kau berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaanmu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

Kedua kelopak matanya menutup, sembari mengingat-ingat bagaimana proses wawancaranya tadi. Tidak berjalan baik, ia rasa. Rasa gugupnya benar-benar mengambil alih fungsi tubuhnya. Lidahnya seakan kelu dan kepalanya seketika berubah kosong detik itu juga. Tidak hanya sekali dua kali ia menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan calon bos-nya dengan tergagap-gagap. Jelas sekali perusahaan mereka tak akan sudi menerima pegawai yang tak tegas macam dirinya.

" Emm, aku tidak tahu, Umma. Mereka bilang mereka akan mencoba memikirkannya lagi. Jika aku diterima, mereka akan menghubungiku nanti. Tapi ku kira… itu hampir mustahil." Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk sedih.

"Aww, jangan sedih, Baekhyun-_ah_. Tidak apa-apa sayang. Kau sudah berusaha. Aku yakin kau akan segera mendapatkan pekerjaan!_ Fighting!"_

Sudut bibir Baekhyun sedikit tertarik ke atas. Ibunya memang selalu tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikan _mood_-nya. "_Yeah,_ terima kasih, Umma."

"Oke, _sweetie. Bye_, Umma mencintaimu!"

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Umma." Dan dengan itu, Baekhyun kini sendiri lagi. Pembicarannya di telepon dengan sang Umma tadi memang membunuh waktu sekitar lima menit. Tapi tetap saja, keretanya baru akan tiba kurang lebih satu jam lagi.

Melirik ke arah ponselnya, ia memutuskan untuk bermain _game_ saja untuk membuangwaktu. Tangannya semakin lincah menekan-nekan _screen_ ponselnya, dan mulai terlihat asyik dengan game yang dimainkannya—_Angry bird_, untuk lebih tepatnya.

Ia terkikik ketika ia akan bersiap membidik seekor burung berwarna merah dengan alis hitam tebal ke arah seekor babi di layarnya— "Burung merah itu mengingatkanku pada Kris—" —_dan meleset_.

Mata Baekhyun seketika membelalak lebar, dan hampir saja ia membanting ponselnya, "ARRRRGGGGH, _Goddammit! _Tinggal sedikit lagiiiiii! Dasar asdfghjklbn—"

"Aku tidak tahu sebuah _game_ bisa membuatmu terlihat seperti orang tidak waras."

Sindiran menyebalkan dari suara berat di sampingnya membuat Baekhyun cepat-cepat menyentakkan kepala. Kedua matanya yang terlapisi _eyeliner_ seketika menyipit saat ia menyadari siapa tamu tak diundang yang berani-beraninya menganggu kesenangannya ini. Bahkan Baekhyun tak ingat sejak kapan _orang ini_ ada di sampingnya.

" Park-Chan-yeol," sebutnya dengan intonasi penuh penekanan, diantara gigi-giginya yang saling bergemeletuk menahan geraman.

"Byun Baekhyun," balasnya datar. "_Menyenangkan sekali_ bisa bertemu denganmu disini." ujarnya dengan nada sinis kentara akan sarkasme yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Baekhyun.

Yang bersangkutan hanya memutar bola mata, "_Oh yeah,_ benar sekali."

Sekedar informasi, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun memang tidak pernah berteman baik.

Meski kenyataannya mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak remaja, dan—_sialnya_—selalu berada satu sekolah sejak sekolah menengah bahkan hingga perguruan tinggi. Dan sialnya lagi, mereka kini harus berada dalam satu lingkup kompleks apartemen yang sama. Mengharuskan diri keduanya untuk menambah status sosial mereka sebagai 'tetangga.'

Setiap kali mereka bertemu, sudah pasti Chanyeol akan mengucapkan hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal—seperti barusan contohnya. Adu mulut tak pernah sekalipun terlewatkan, walau mungkin hanya perlu satu atau dua kalimat argumen, atau bahkan hanya sebuah dengusan saja untuk mengawalinya.

Ia tak bisa memastikan kenapa hubungan mereka begitu rumit dan membingungkan. Baekhyun kadang berpikir, mungkinkah ia dan Park Chanyeol telah diikat oleh garis takdir? Kenapa pemuda tinggi itu tak bisa jauh-jauh dari lingkaran hidupnya?

**Tidak. tidak. Tidak—**ia akan menggelengkan kepala disaat-saat seperti ini—. Oh_ Hell,_ kenapa ia bisa berpikiran begitu?

Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari sekian menusia di dunia ini yang masuk dalam daftar nominasi orang-orang menyebalkan di dunia Byun Baekhyun. Dan mungkin makhluk tinggi itu bisa berbangga diri karena ia telah menyandang predikat nomor satu sebagai _orang-super-menyebalkan-bagi-Byun-Baekhyun._

Dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, Baekhyun memutuskan mengawali pembicaraan. "Ehm, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau juga sedang menunggu kereta, eh?"

Jangan salah, Baekhyun sebenarnya **tidak** ingin berbicara dengan tiang listrik itu. Tapi ia tidak punya pekerjaan lain sementara keretanya belum juga kunjung tiba. Selain itu, ia memang butuh _teman_ mengobrol.

"Oh tidak, aku hanya sedang duduk-duduk disini tanpa alasan. Kau tahu, menikmati pemandangan stasiun kereta di tengah malam, dan tanpa disangka bertemu dengan tetanggaku _tercinta_." jawabnya dengan nada yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit dan pandangannya menelusuri pemuda disampingnya ini dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Rambut _curly_ yang itu-itu saja, kemeja putih yang lengannya digelung sampai ke siku, celana cokelat panjang, dan sepatu kulit warna hitam yang menjadi alas kakinya. Dan Baekhyun juga bisa melihat jelas ada garis-garis aristrokat di wajahnya. Nyaris tidak berubah semenjak delapan tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja, mungkin Chanyeol terlihat lebih tampan—

_Berkedip._

.

Heh, dia bilang apa barusan?

.

_Chanyeol tampan?_

_._

_Berkedip lagi._

_._

_YANG BENAR SAJA BYUNBAEK!_

_._

Baekhyun membuang muka. Pipinya memanas, "Kau tidak perlu sesarkastis itu, Chanyeol," katanya sebal, "Aku kan hanya bertanya. Tidak biasanya kan kau pulang dengan kereta." Bukan berarti ia sering memperhatikan kebiasaan Chanyeol. Tentu saja bukan_._ _Hm._

"Y_eah,_ memang. Lagipula aku menggunakan kereta bukan untuk pulang ke apartemen. Keretaku tujuan Daegu. Adikku sakit, jadi aku berniat menjenguknya."

"Chaerin sakit?" Baekhyun mengangkat alis, terkejut. Chaerin—adik perempuan Chanyeol. Tentu saja ia ingat. Chaerin yang terkenal cantik, punya pribadi yang ceria dan hangat. _Well,_ ia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan adik Chanyeol itu. Tapi setidaknya Chaerin tidak _se-menyebalkan_ kakaknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "O-oh, _s_emoga adikmu cepat sembuh kalau begitu."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menggumam, "Terima kasih." Setelah beberapa lama keheningan, ia bicara lagi, "Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Apanya?"

"Aku bisa baling kalau kau sedang _bad-mood_. Kau terlihat kacau," ujar Chanyeol. Matanya menatap penuh selidik ke arah Baekhyun. "_So_?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah mengulas sebuah seringai lebar di bibirnya, "Awww. Aku tak tahu kau seperhatian ini padaku, Chanyeollie~" katanya dengan nada manis dibuat-buat.

Bola mata Chanyeol berputar sempurna, "Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan," Jari telunjuk Chanyeol teracung tepat di depan dahi Baekhyun kemudian mendorongnya, membuat kepala pemuda itu mundur sedikit.

Bibir Baekhyun berubah mengerucut, "_Aish,_ kau ini!" Ia melirik pada Chanyeol yang kini berganti menyeringai ke arahnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Kau tahulah, semacam _bad day_. Tertinggal kereta, tidak mendapat pekerjaan, dan… _bertemu denganmu,"_ gumamnya dengan nada pelan di bagian akhir. Baekhyun mengerang, "Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan berharap penderitaan ini segera berakhir!"

"Kasihan sekali…" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada meremehkan. Baekhyun mendelik padanya. "Tapi serius, aku benar-benar turut sedih untukmu," lanjutnya lagi. Ia kembali mendorong-dorong kening Baekhyun, mengabaikan gerutuan protes seperti "_Hei!",_ "_Kau menyebalkan!_", "_Jangan lakukan itu!_" dan "_Berhenti!"_ dari yang bersangkutan. Chanyeol terkekeh mengamati reaksi menggemaskan Baekhyun—

.

_Berkedip. Berkedip. _

_._

Menggemaskan?

_Byun Baekhyun menggemaskan?_

.

_Berkedip lagi. _

_._

Apa maksudnya itu?

.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari keningnya, tanpa sadar akan kenyataan jika tangannya kini tengah mengenggam tangan pemuda itu. Ia menoleh kepada pemuda disampingnya, "Terserah apa katamu saja."

Sejenak pandangan keduanya bertemu dan terkunci satu sama lain.

Kedua bola mata cokelat milik Baekhyun bersirobok dengan kedua bola mata Chanyeol yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membekukan jiwa raga. Baekhyun baru menyadari, dibalik mata besar Chanyeol yang menggemaskan itu, terlukislah sepasang iris indah sehitam jelaga yang—Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa—mampu membuat sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa. Dan fakta bahwa kedua tangan mereka kini saling bertautan sama sekali tidak membantu—

_What?_

**Tangan?**

Baekhyun melirik ke bawah, "_E-e_h, maaf. A-aku lupa," Ia langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan pemuda itu.

Chanyeol terbatuk. "Tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun membuang muka berlawanan direksi dengan pemuda tinggi itu. Ia menggigit bibir, dalam hati ia berharap Chanyeol tidak menyadari semburat merah yang mewarnai kedua pipinya.

_"Kereta tujuan Daegu memasuki Stasiun Seoul."_

Suara seseorang dari _speaker_ yang tersemat di sudut stasiun menarik atensi kedua pemuda yang kini saling duduk bersisian dengan canggung.

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, mengikuti sorot mata Chanyeol yang menatap ke arah direksi kereta yang semakin mendekat. Kereta Chanyeol sudah tiba, dan itu berarti… _Chanyeol akan segera pergi._

Dadanya berdesir-desir aneh, dan entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Tadi ia merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat, tapi sekarang, ia merasa waktu berjalan terlalu cepat.

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun menyadari jika Chanyeol tak kunjung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia hanya duduk disini, menatap kosong pada deretan gerbong kereta yang berhenti di depannya.

Baekhyun menoleh pada pemuda itu, "C-chanyeol," panggilnya khawatir, "bukankah itu keretamu?"

"Biarkan saja."

Kening Baekhyun mengerut dalam. "_Hah?_" Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol ke arah kereta yang kini perlahan mulai bergerak menjauhi stasiun, "Hei, jangan bercanda! Lebih baik kau segera bergegas, keretamu sudah akan berangkat—"

"Sudah kubilang biarkan saja. Aku bisa menunggu kereta yang berikutnya," ucap Chanyeol. Ia kembali membuka mulut ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun akan menyelanya lagi. Kedua matanya menatap Baekhyun lurus,

"Aku ingin menemanimu disini."

Nada tegas yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu membuat Baekhyun terpaku. Tubuhnya serasa membeku di tempat dan jantungnya mulai berdegup tak karuan. Pipinya—_tidak_—mungkin seluruh wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna karena jantungnya yang memompa darahnya terlalu cepat. Sebelum perasaannya semakin meledak-ledak, suara dering ponsel memecah udara.

Baekhyun tersentak. Dengan tangan agak gemetar, ia meraih ponselnya. Sedikit mengerutkan kening saat layar ponselnya menerakan panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal. "Halo?"

"Ah, Tuan Byun Baekhyun-_ssi?_" suara laki-laki tua baya yang terdengar familiar menyapa telinganya.

"_Emm,_ ya?"

"Ini aku Tuan Lee—aku harap kau masih mengingatku—_Well,_ aku hanya ingin membertahumu kalau perusahaan kami tertarik padamu. Dan kami ingin kau bekerja untuk perusahaan kami. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa mulai bekerja hari Senin."

Baekhyun merasa tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Dengan nada dibuat setenang mungkin ia kembali bicara, "Benarkah?! Anda tidak bercanda kan?"

Tawa renyah terdengar dari seberang, "_Yeah_, tentu saja tidak. Aku ucapkan selamat Byun Baekhyun-_ssi._"

Telapak tangan Baekhyun berpindah menutupi mulutnya untuk meredam pekikannya. Ia buru-buru mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali sebelum mengakhiri percakapan dan meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku. _Mood_-nya seketika berubah drastis.

"Siapa tadi?" Suara berat Chanyeol kembali menyeretnya ke alam sadar. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menatap Chanyeol yang balas menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Byun Baekhyun, kalau kau terus-terusan tersenyum seperti itu, aku jamin bibirmu akan robek—"

Chanyeol tak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya ketika ia merasakan Baekhyun memeluknya erat. Matanya terbelalak kaget dan sendi-sendi tubuhnya berubah kaku seketika. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kedua lengan kecil Baekhyun yang melingkar sempurna di bahunya. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan pipinya akan memanas setiap dirasakannya Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. _Oh God._

Beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun menarik diri, masih dengan senyuman lebar yang menghias bibirnya. Sudut bibir Chanyeol mau tak mau ikut berkedut ke atas. Melihat Baekhyun sebahagia ini membuat hatinya ikut menghangat.

"Coba tebak apa?" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya main-main dan menyeringai , "Aku dapat pekerjaan!" ia memekik senang.

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, "_Well,_ itu bagus."

"Bagus apanya?" Itu keren sekali, tahu!" Baekhyun menghela nafas bahagia. '"Sekarang, kau tidak akan mengejekku pengangguran lagi!"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengangguk-anggukan kepala, "_Alright, alright_," ia menyeringai, "tapi ingat ya, jabatanmu masih selevel di bawahku."

Baekhyun memutar mata dan meninju bahu Chanyeol lumayan keras, "Hah, lihat saja nanti!"

.

Keduanya tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana. Mungkin ini kuasa takdir, atau hanya sebuah kebetulan?

Keduanya yang awalnya adalah musuh bebuyutan kini saling berbagi canda menertawakan kekonyolan masing-masing. Tak ada yang mau mengaku, tapi jujur, sebenarnya mereka sama-sama menyukai kehadiran pemuda di samping mereka ini.

Mungkinkah ini hukum karma? Apapun itu, mereka tidak peduli saat ini. Selama mereka ada disisi satu sama lain, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

.

"Sepertinya penderitaanmu akan segera berakhir." Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol menggumam di sampingnya.

Ia menyorot Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung ketika pemuda itu bangkit berdiri. Chanyeol berbalik ke arah Baekhyun dan menggidikkan dagunya ke sebelah kanan, "Keretamu sudah datang." Chanyeol tersenyum, meski goresan senyum itu sedikit dipenuhi akan kesedihan.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangnya. Suara mesin yang saling bersahut-sahutan dan pekikan nyaring peluit kereta membelah udara. Kereta yang sedari tadi dinanti-nantinya kini telah tiba.

_Yeah_, tadinya.

Ia menghela nafas kecewa. "Ya... kurasa," Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memposisikan diri tepat di samping Chanyeol. Keduanya hanya saling berdiri bersisian dalam diam, mendengarkan deru nafas masing-masing. Mereka ingin menikmati momen yang tersisa ini sebisa mungkin.

Chanyeol membuang muka dan berdehem, "Kau harus cepat, keretamu tidak akan menunggu terlalu lama." beritahunya.

"..."

Keningnya berkerut saat ia tak kunjung mendapatkan respon apapun dari pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Chanyeol berbalik, "Baekhyun—"

Perkataannya terpotong oleh sepasang bibir lembut yang menempel dengan miliknya.

Matanya terbuka lebar dan kedua kakinya membeku di tempat. Chanyeol berkedip; sekali dua kali, dan menyadari jika ini bukan hanya sebuah ilusi. _Oh God. _Perlahan-lahan ia mulai membalas ciuman pemuda itu, dan menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh kecil di depannya itu.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung lama dan sarat akan makna. Bibir mereka saling bergerak seirama dalam satu alunan melodi yang menyenangkan. Tak pernah telintas dibenak keduanya ketika akhirnya mereka akan saling bisa mencicipi rasa manis dari bibir pemuda di depannya ini. Ini terlalu membingungkan, rumit, dan terlalu indah untuk dijelaskan.

Rasanya hanya seperti semenit ketika akhirnya mereka saling menarik diri dari ciuman menggairahkan itu. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Baekhyun tak menyadari jika keretanya sudah berangkat sedari tadi.

Seringai licik lantas terbentuk di sudut bibir Chanyeol, "Sepertinya keretamu meninggalkanmu lagi."

"Apa—Oh _SHIT_!" Baekhyun terbelalak melihat keretanya mulai bergerak semakin menjauh dari pandangan. Ketika ia akan berlari untuk mengejar keretanya, ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya digenggam kuat. "Chanyeol—"

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang perkataannya harus terpotong ketika bibir Chanyeol kembali membungkam bibirnya.

Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun kembali mendekat. Kedua tubuh itu saling menempel sempurna, sementara kedua bibir mereka terus bergerak dalam satu tempo ringan. Meski ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama seperti yang pertama, tapi perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hati mereka sama sekali tidak berubah.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan napas Baekhyun di lehernya dan menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk melingkari tubuh mungil pemuda itu. Kulit yang sama-sama dingin saling bertemu, menimbulkan sebuah konduksi kalor yang menyebar secara perlahan.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Baekhyun untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya,

"Aku bersedia menemanimu sampai kereta yang selanjutnya tiba," katanya, sementara satu tangannya beralih mengelus pipi halus pemuda itu, " Jika kau tidak keberatan..."

Baekhyun terkikik. Ia berjingkit sedikit untuk mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan keberatan."

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"—When I look into your eyes,_

_I feel like a million shooting stars, have made my wish come true, _

_that is how lucky I feel to have found you—"_

_._

**FIN**

.

* * *

.

**a.n:** yareyare! entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya dapet inspirasi gak jauh-jauh dari "transportasi". Kemarin pesawat terbang, sekarang kereta XD. Well~ Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi janji saya bikin Baekyeol! Yey! special for cassie, dan buat yang lain yang pernah minta Baekyeol ^^ Semoga gak mengecewakan yah~

Ahem, thank you for reading this fic guys!

And reviews are so much appreciated. So, mind to **Review**, anyone? XD

Terima kasih :)

Je t'aime~ Many kisses for you all :*


End file.
